MOVIE NIGHT
by tasia12
Summary: The story of an modern day Americanized Weasley family with and extra member. There's a poll on my profile page.


_**ALL CHARATERS THAT ARE RECONIZED BELONGS TO J. K. ROWLING. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTER JOHN WEASLEY. THANKS AND PLEASE INJOY. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE EEXCUSE ANY MISTAKES. **_

Ginny Weasley - Boss Lady

Bill Weasley- Body Guard

Percy Weasley-Bouncer

Fred Weasley- Construction worker #1

George Weasley- Construction worker #2

Charlie Weasley- Calm Boy

Ron Weasley- FedEx Worker

John Weasley- The Thief

"Movie Night"

The day started like any normal day in "Weasley Village." The sun was shining bright and the weather felt wonderful. If you were to visit Animal Cell Village, you would see a big pretty house on top of the hill. That house belonged to the biggest family in the village. The Weasley's and they had a family of ten there is the wife Molly Weasley and the husband Arthur Weasley. Then there is the children Ginny, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and John Weasley.

"Hey guys are we still doing movie night later today." Asked Ginny. "Yea" 'sure" "ok" "cool" "whatever" "Sorry sis", said Bill "I have to work to night." Suddenly Ginny turned a bright red. "Oh no you have did it now." Said the twins Fred and George. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT MAKE IT TONIGHT WE HAVE HAD THIS PLANED FOR TWO WEEKS, NOW FIND A WAY TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE THERE TONIGHT GOT IT." Yelled Ginny. "Okay I will call my boss and tell her." Said Bill "Hold up wait isn't Ginny your boss." Said Charlie. "Oh right well your off tonight." Said Ginny to Bill. Just then, Mrs. Weasley walked in, "what is all that yelling." "Oh nothing mother." Replied her kids. Then all the kids started laughing.

"Okay Fred move the couch over to the V.I.P section. George I need you to go help fix the hole in the bathroom wall with Fred when he is finished." "Hey did someone order some glass cups. "Oh god thanks you are a life saver," said Ginny to Ron who had just walked in with his FedEx uniform on. "No problem little sister, but see you later I have some more stops to make. "So Ginny when I work again." Bill said. Tomorrow when we open back, up you are going to be my personal guard and Jonathan will be the bouncer.

*Later that night*

"Hey guys has anyone seen john." Yea he is on way here he was getting chased by the police after stealing car." Said Fred "Sup guys sorry for being late I got held up." Said John "no you are not sorry otherwise you would have not did it in the first place, I am tired off this happening then you run to one of us and put our lives in danger it is not fair." Said Ginny "Well sorry for trying to find a way to provide for me that's my job I steal then sell it on the street for money I am like a storage but I am sorry that we all can't be college grads like you." Said John "WELL THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE WENT TO COLLEGE SO YOU COULD HAVE A REAL JOB." "DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR LITTLE WORKERS. "Okay, okay, John calm down there is no need for all the yelling," said Charlie who is always calm and just seems to hold the family together after all the fussing and fighting. "Right sorry little brother." "Sorry big sister."

All right people lets go pick a movie to watch. They all walked over to the V.I.P section and got comfortable. Charlie walked over to the selections of movies and chose SAW II. Suddenly half way through the movie, they heard something fall. "It's probably just a mouse I will go check," said Ron "okay but we are playing the movie" "alright". When Ron got to the back he heard a noise behind him he turned around and *BOOM*. Back in the V.I.P section they heard a scream and ran to the back and found Ron lying on the floor DEAD. "OH god what happened," Ginny said with tears running down her face. Just then, all the power cut out. "AAAAHHHHH" someone screamed. When the lights turned on Percy was not there anymore. "SOMEONE HELP ME" they heard Percy yell.

"OK guys we need to split up and find him," said Ginny "John, Charlie you go that way Fred and George go the other way and Bill you're with me. "Wait a second," said the twin that is how most of the people dies in the scary movies and I am not trying to die. "Look those are just movies we need to find our brother" "But…" "No come on lets go." Therefore, they split up and went the way they were supposed to go. Charlie and John were walking by a room when they heard someone in the room. When they went in there it was Percy tied to the wall, just as they were about to scream the found him the doors slammed shut and locked. So they walked over and as soon as they cut the rope around Percy's feet, the room blew up and them three were killed. The others heard the boom and ran to the room as soon as they meet up them knew the other three was killed. "I am done with this," said Ginny "I am leaving. So she and Bill ran to the door. When the twins caught, up to them they saw Ginny lying in a pool of blood with a hole in her chest and Bill fighting some man with a knife. Then both the man and Bill stabbed each other and died instantly.

Then Fred and George left and ran to the police. After they told them what happened they looked at each other and started crying after the realized they lost all their siblings except each other. As they were crying, their parents ran up to them and asked what happened. After telling what happened their parents took them home.

*Far away in a hidden cave*

"But boss all of the Weasley are not dead," a voice said. "It is all right kid we will get them sometime soon," said the other voice.

THE END


End file.
